The Righteous Crusade of the Lord's Chosen
by Loodlelood
Summary: We never know why it is that we're born into this dying world until we're close enough to death for those revelations to not even matter, but what if this understanding was something we could reach without struggle?


The Righteous Crusade of the Lord's Chosen

A very long time ago California was actually Nevada, but no one knew because there were none left to debate the validity of this fact after the systematic extermination of the Eskimo people. Most, of course, will deny the significance that this holds to the origins of the British Royal family, who are infamous for their inquiries into the dark arts. Regardless, it can be surmised that any recent changes to the Earth's magnetic field are a direct result of the Government's lies.

When, in 1988 , Ronald Reagan addressed the state of things, he did far more than disclose foreign policy. "불에되고 싶어" (Bul-edoego sip-eo) is a Korean term meaning the opposite of "በእሳት ላይ ሊዘጋጅ አይፈልግም" (Be'isati layi līzegaji āyifeligimi), which is what one might refer to someone who does not want to be set on fire, should one choose to use the Amharic language.

But stop, because you have no right to g T. If the opposite of what is right is left, then it is obvious that wrong isn't a direction. Especially since what is """"L E F T"""" cannot be where we walk. This is basic math, and anyone who can't see this has obviously failed more than just their father.

But you need to wake the FUCK UP. Open your eyes! Proposition 65 on the California balot is designed solely to prevent any sort of progress towards anything resembling a new perfect Disney World.

Personally, I find the entire debacle rather nonsensical. Yes, the producers are making immediate profit from the increase in demand forced by the bill, but such is a part of the countless cycles that perpetuate the economy that we birthed all those years ago. The economy is akin to an organism, taking in sustenance as represented by producing, selling, and buying. Any perceived wound that we have managed to create will heal given time, as we have not merely created some simple closed system. What we made all those years ago, with its root concept being traced into the primordial fog of pre-history, is now akin to a natural cycle. As blood flows, so to does currency. This of course leaves the oppositions only other argument: The fact that this isn't completely eradicating the problem. I would now like to share my opinion on the topic. I do not care. I feel nothing when talking about this subject, yet the argument that it is not dealing with the problem? It is completely idiotic that these absolute buffoons would dare to imply that no progress is better than slow progress! These blubbering piles of genetic scrap material obscenely dare to insinuate that we should sit on our damnable collective arse rather than make any hint of progress in any direction! The absolute fools refuse to make any progress that does not match their pace, and so they sit and stay idle rather than take initiative and slowly work towards a goal. How the bloody hell can people who wish to influence such major changes in our world form an opinion when they refuse to move in anything other than leaps that will never come without their own imperative? How the absolute hell can they adopt a policy of _stagnation?_

This is the story of a sapient two dimensional circle named Jerry. Jerry was stolen from his mother at the age of six, and raised as a plumber in columbia, where his young and supple body proved valuable in the field of pipework. Or at least this is what he told himself before overdosing on methamphetamine. In his last moments of lucidity, he cursed his weakness, for he had fallen to the same weakness as his father. He would never see his beloved's face again, and in his last moments he found that he couldn't even care.

But then he woke uP FROM THE MATTRESS(!), and Neo was all "wE gotta fo fast!?" And Jerry was all foing fast and then Mr Smitheroonies tried to go to stopping them, but they deaded him too fast because of how fast they were foing.

Jerry: Nee, I know that this is the last time we see.

Noose: For some reason, I feel that this may be for the best. Though our time together was short, I believe that every chance encounter can be learned from.

Jerry: "I'm ." Jerry said.

And then the Perfect Chaos Monster( From Sonichu, not Sonic) was released and Presdent Bama has decided to fight the baddy for justice.

Presidential Legislature Exemplifies All Surefire Examples of Knightly Importance Lethally Lifting My Endorsement.

(Some Captl leturs may hold a sekrit, hee-hee.)


End file.
